


Archery

by orphan_account



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, femClint, my favorite thing haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire strikes Thor in the best of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Archery

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite rare pair and my favorite genderswap. Heeee.

Thor meets Claire in the middle of the chaos of the fight with Loki. She looks tired, but her hands grip her bow with resolve(even if that resolve is to put an arrow through his brother's eye).

She fires with aim that is sharp and true each and every time, her short hair whipping around her face where it has become sweat-dampened and undone from its careful styling. He is amazed at her shots even when distracted by the incoming alien attack.

She takes to the rooftops and once in the air, she really begins to shine. Her words ("I see best from a distance.") ring true and she takes aim with three, four, five arrows at a time, felling every alien that got in her path. She takes out one from behind her without even looking and Thor feels a sharp burn run through him.

She has the making of an Asgardian archer.

When the battle is over, she shoulders her bow and goes around collecting her arrows, pulling them free from the dead and dying aliens on the ground. She presses her hand through her hair and seems to will it to stay back out of her face. It defies her wishes and she just shrugs and sighs.

Thor can see that his brother's magic has taken a toll on her. She looks tired and ill and out of it as she sets the arrows back in her quiver, eventually coming to stop near where he stands. He holds a hand out to her and smiles.

"Come, my sharp-eyed friend. Let us join the others before they leave us behind."

She blinks and smiles, her grey eyes lighting up with a slight, natural coloring of blue. Her hand curls with his as he leads her to the others, mentally counting the innumberable calluses dotting her fingers.

\--------------------------

When they sit at the (untouched) resturant that Tony mentioned, Thor continues watching the archer as she sits and doesn't touch her food, more comfortable with sitting close to the spy, her legs in the redhead's lap. She sits quietly, possibly daydreaming as she lets her eyes drift closed and almost dozes in the seat.

Thor offers her a bite of his sandwich and Tony shares a glance with Steve when Claire nods and accepts a small part of it. A smile touches Tony's lips and Steve rolls his eyes some before turning back to his own food.

They head back to the base after eating, and about halfway there, Claire is leaning on Nat. She's more than half-asleep on her feet and wants nothing more than a bath and a soft bed.

Thor's sharp eyes notice how the stress lines of her face smooth out when she closes her eyes and droops slightly with sleep, only kept awake by Natasha's gentle nudging. He smiles some and steps over.

"I can carry her, if it would be less trouble for her to walk?"

Claire blinks blearily at the offer and finally offers a grin, yawning halfway through it.

"Ah, hell yeah. I get the princess treatment tonight." She scratches the back of her neck and Thor smiles as she clambers onto his back, hooking her arms around his neck and leaning her face on his shoulder.

Within ten minutes of walking, she's snoring softly against his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone ever wondered, the universe I write in is an amalgam of the comics and the movies. So it doesn't follow a base canon of...well, anything really. Oops.
> 
> Also, would people want to see more Claire x Steve from me? Or more of this?


End file.
